Pokémon Dimensions: Colors of Creation
by World Writer E-cat
Summary: Red Akai dreams of finding his absentee father. Blue Oak dreams of gaining fame and recognition. Green Hanaru dreams of defeating Erika, her idol. But during the road to accomplishing these dreams, the Kanto Region comes under threat. Can they stop a criminal organization, a genetic abomination, and a mysterious being of shadow from destroying their home?
1. 01: Today's Friends

**A.N. So, here it is. The start of a journey. In more ways then one, as this is my first fanfic. So, the plan is to do a whole series of stories based on the different Pokémon games, except with my own, somewhat altered canon. I'll try not to reuse a lot of game dialogue, as I want this to be more original. It'll also be done in the order of in-game events, meaning that R/B/Y/FR/LG and R/S/E/OR/AS occur at the same time, though I'll do them in separate stories, of course. Lord, that was a lot of acronyms.**

 **Anyway, I've babbled enough, so let's actually get to the story now.**

 **Edit (Feb 11, 2018): I changed what Dr. Fuji was saying here, removing any references to the Sinnoh mythology. Also made his speech sound nicer altogether.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Pokémon or any of it's characters. I DO own any Original Characters that I may eventually design.**

* * *

 _"...What I wish to talk about is a theory that concerns humanity's very existence. It has long been my belief that humans and Pokémon share a common ancestor. Many ancient writings depict a time when there were no differences to distinguish Pokémon and humans. I believe that this references a 'missing link' between Pokémon and humans, a being that eventually evolved into to our two separate races. Such a Pokémon has yet to be discovered, but if one were to find any evidence of such a being existing, it would tell us so much about where we as a species came from. So, I have made it my goal to research Pokémon, and discover the missing link between humans and Pokémon."_

 _That was a message recorded by the renowned Dr. Fuji, 15 years ago. However, he retired 10 years ago, seemingly without having completed the goals he mentioned here._

 _Well, that's all the time we have left. See you folks next week, when we take a closer look at the ancient mythology of the Hoenn region._

* * *

As Red proceeded to switch off his TV, he couldn't help being excited.

Red Akai was an eleven year old boy living in Pallet Town, a small town in the southern Kanto Region. He had semi-pale skin, messy dark brown hair (though he usually wears a hat), and brown eyes. He was around average height for his age, being around five feet. He was currently wearing a black t-shirt, long jeans, and red and white shoes.

You see, every young boy or girl dreams of the day when they'll receive their first Pokémon, and leave home to begin their journey, and for Red and his friends, today would be that day. Professor Oak, a Pokémon Researcher who was currently residing in Pallet Town, was going to give Red and his friends, Blue and Green (it's a tradition in Pallet Town to name children after colors) each a Pokémon. They had the choice of a Bulbasaur, a Charmander, or a Squirtle. Red and his friends had talked it over the day before, and they had decided which ones they wanted.

Red had decided on a Charmander, Blue wanted a Squirtle, and Green was going to get a Bulbasaur.

Red checked his watch. It read 8:30 A.M. That meant that there was half an hour left until he and his friends were supposed to meet Professor Oak.

 _"_ I'll have to get moving, if I want to get there in time," Red said to himself, grabbing his hat, jacket, and backpack from the rack beside his bed.

Walking down the staircase of their small, two-story home, Red spotted a note from his mother, sitting on the counter.

 _I'm going out to get a few things, and I'll be back tonight. I can't wait to see your new_ _Pokémon! -Mom._

Red set the note back on the counter, a smile forming on his face. He couldn't wait to see his Pokémon either. And that was all it took, because with that, he was out the door, heading towards Professor Oak's laboratory.

* * *

In her own home, Green Hanaru was also getting ready to leave for Professor Oak's lab.

Green was the same age as Red and Blue. Her hair and eyes were a rather dark brown color, almost black. She was shorter than either Red or Blue, and was currently wearing a green sleeveless top with a yellow skirt, as well as a white cap with a red Poké-ball logo on it, and white shoes.

As for her personality, Green tended to be rather witty, and she was friendly, and quite knowledgeable when it came to Pokémon, although, she could end up exasperated pretty easily, especially while around Red and Blue. Green had loved plants ever since she was very little, and thus, naturally, Grass-type Pokémon, which was why she had decided on Bulbasaur for her starter.

As Green walked down the staircase, she saw her mother finishing up the breakfast dishes.

"Oh, are you going now?" she asks, looking up.

"Yup. The Professor's lab is on the other side of town, so I've gotta get a head start, if I want to get there in time. Say bye to Amber for me!"

As if on cue, a small girl runs into the kitchen.

"Looks like you can tell her yourself!" Green's mother replies, a smile on her face.

"Big sis, are you gonna show me your Bulbasaur when you get back?!" the little girl says, running up to Green.

"Of course I am! Now, I've gotta go. You don't want me to be late, do you?" Green says, kneeling down to Amber's height.

"No, of course not, big sis!" Amber replies.

Green looked back at her sister as she walked out the door, a smile on her face.

She then began heading towards Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

When Green arrived at the lab, Blue was already there, tapping his foot impatiently.

Blue Oak was the grandson of the aforementioned Professor Oak. He was taller than either Red or Green, and had spiky light-brown hair, and blue eyes, fitting his name. He was currently dressed in a blue shirt and jeans, with a necklace that had a waterdrop shape.

He was often rather rude and impatient, and was also very competitive. He could also be condescending, but he also supposedly had a good side. Green just assumed that she didn't get to see it that often.

He currently looked very bored, and Green had guessed that he had probably been waiting there a long time. Hearing the door close, he looked at Green.

"Well, you're finally here, at least." he said. He then smiled. "You look nice today, Green."

"You're in luck, Blue. I don't have my garden spade with me right now." she retorted.

Blue winced, remembering the many times she had hit him with said spade whenever he "complimented" her.

"Anyway, where's the Professor? Isn't he supposed to be meeting us about now?" Green asked, confused.

"I don't know. He said he was going to meet us here at 9:00. Red isn't here yet either." Blue replied.

"Knowing Red, he's probably on the other side of Pallet Town right now." Green said, shaking her head.

* * *

Red's sense of direction had never been very good, and he was currently trying to ask for directions to the lab, after finding out that he had read his map wrong, and ended up inside a cafe instead of the lab. You'd assume, considering he had lived his whole life in Pallet Town, that he'd know his way around. That assumption could not be more wrong.

As he was asking for directions, he heard footsteps behind him.

"Excuse me, young man, but are you looking for my laboratory?" a voice behind him asked.

Red turned around to see an aged man with tan skin, spiked, yet gray hair, and a lab coat.

"Professor Oak!" Red exclaimed in recognition.

"Hm, ah, Red. Don't tell me you got yourself lost? Here, I'm on my way to the lab now, so you can come with me." Oak said.

"Th-thank you, sir!" Red replied gratefully.

* * *

Green and Blue were still waiting when the door opened again, this time revealing both the Professor and Red.

"It's about time you got here, gramps!" Blue said.

"You know, maybe if you didn't come here so early, you wouldn't have had to wait so long." Green said, facepalming slightly. She then looked towards Red. "Let me guess, you got yourself lost again, didn't you?"

"What makes you think that? And also, what do you mean by 'again'?" Red said, a little flustered.

"Do you remember when our parents brought us to Celadon City for the weekend? If I recall, you wandered off, and ended up on the third floor of the Celadon Department Store while trying to find your way back to the hotel."

"You're really never going to let me hear the end of that, are you?"

"So, gramps, now that you're here, we can get our Pokémon, right?" Blue interrupted, getting impatient again.

"Ah, the excitement prospective trainers feel when getting their first Pokémon. Well, I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer." Professor Oak walked over to a container sitting on a desk and opened it, revealing three Poké-balls. He then opened each of them.

Out of the first one came a reddish-orange, bipedal lizard, with a flame burning on its tail. This was the Pokémon known as Charmander. The second opened to reveal a blue, bipedal turtle. This was the Pokémon known as Squirtle. The third released a small blue lizardlike creature with a large, green bulb on its back. This was the Pokémon known as Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur honestly looked quite bored, whereas Charmander seemed rather energetic and excited. Then, out of nowhere, Squirtle threw a punch at Charmander, which earned it a scratch from Charmander's claws. A flurry of punches, scratches and bites began, and a fight ensued.

While Red and Blue tried to separate their Pokémon, Green walked over to greet Bulbasaur.

"Hello there. My name is Green. It's nice to meet you." She said, scratching behind Bulbasaur's ear, which it heavily enjoyed. Bulbasaur then looked at the still-fighting Squirtle and Charmander, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Hehe, I know exactly how you feel. I think we're going to get along just fine." Green said, smiling. Bulbasaur smiled back, and nodded.

Red and Blue finally managed to quell the fighting between Charmander and Squirtle, both of whom were covered in bites, scratches and bruises.

"Well, ...those two really seem to hate each other." Red said, panting after the effort it took to pry those two apart.

"Yeah..." Blue sighed.

"Oh, yes, I nearly forgot. You'll need the Poké-balls for your Pokémon.". Professor Oak reminded them.

Each of them walked up and took the Poké-ball of their respective choice.

"Those are all fine Pokémon, and quite rare in this part of the world. Take good care of them." Professor Oak said, smiling.

As soon as they thanked the Professor, Blue immediately faced towards Red.

"Hey, Red, we each have our own Pokémon now. Do you know what that means?" He then grinned. "Red Akai, I challenge you to a battle!" he shouted.

Red smiled. "And I accept."

"Sure, you two battle. I'll just sit over here and watch." Green said sarcastically, a little disappointed at being left out.

Red looked at Green. "Hey, if you want, I'll battle you next." he replied, smiling at her. "Alright, Blue let's batlle."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaaand cut, print, that's a wrap. I hope I did a good job introducing each of the characters. Next chapter, I have to go through the fun of writing a battle.**

 **Anyway, there are some things I would like to mention before we leave. First off, the character I'm referring to as Green is meant to be Leaf, the female protagonist from FR/LG. Before we start another debate on her name, the reason why I named her Green is simple. It's to fit with the Pallet Town children being named after colors concept I mentioned at the beginning. I designed that concept to explain Red and Blue's names, and I named the female character Green to fit with that. However, for all you Leaf-lovers, I made a compromise by giving her the surname Hanaru, which is "ha", meaning "leaf", and "naru" meaning "to become", and I also made her very much love plants. So there, I hope that helps.**

 **Also, remember when I said at the beginning that this was going to have a "somewhat altered canon"? Well, while I was writing this, I ended up coming up with several crazy ideas, so I think things are going to be pretty different from the original story.**

 **And finally, Red's sense of direction, or lack thereof. You see, I originally just wanted a way for Red to arrive after Blue and Green, and I came up with that idea. And, now that I've done so, you can bet I'm going to torture him with it throughout the entire story.**

 **As this is my first real fanfic, reviews are appreciated, as they help me find out what I'm doing wrong, because I'm pretty clueless. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you folks next chapter!**


	2. 02: Rivals

**A/N: Boom! Were you expecting a new chapter so soon? I'm loving this so far!**

 **Welcome back! Remember where we were before? Where we left off, you were about to see a battle. There'll still be a battle, just maybe not the one you expected. Why not? Read on, and find out.**

 **Also, I would like to warn you, I don't consider myself very good at writing battles, so you'll have to forgive me if this is below par.**

* * *

 **Reviewer Replies:**

 **the willyrex: I'm glad you like it so far. Also, I plan to make** **Pokémon Chronicles a series of stories, so there'll be more even after Kanto. And don't worry, I have no intention of abandoning this, despite my track record.**

* * *

 **One more thing. I got this idea from grey0716, the author of Color of Your Soul. I decided that, even if their trainers can't understand them, I'd still show Pokémon dialogue, so as to help develop each of their Pokémon as characters as well. So, if you see "-" on either end of dialogue, then that's pokéspeech.**

 **Edit (1/12/2018): Okay, I've redone this entire chapter. Looking back at this mess, I honestly don't know what was going through my head when I wrote it. Luckily, a reviewer brought it to my attention (thank you, willyrex), and I've gone and fixed things. I guess this'll teach me not to write a chapter at 1 A.M.!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Pokémon or any of it's characters. I DO own any Original Characters that I am very likely going to design.**

* * *

 _Each of them walked up and took the Poké-ball of their respective choice._

 _"Those are all fine Pokémon, and quite rare in this part of the world. Take good care of them." Professor Oak said, smiling._

 _As soon as they thanked the Professor, Blue immediately faced towards Red._

 _"Hey, Red, we each have our own Pokémon now. Do you know what that means?" He then grinned. "Red Akai, I challenge you to a battle!" he shouted._

 _Red smiled. "And I accept."_

 _"Sure, you two battle. I'll just sit over here and watch." Green said sarcastically, a little disappointed at being left out._

 _Red looked at Green. "Hey, if you want, I'll battle you next." he replied, smiling at her. "Alright, Blue, let's battle."_

* * *

Before they started the battle, Professor Oak interrupted them.

"Before you battle, you should heal Charmander and Squirtle. After that little fight they had, they're sure to be worn out. It's a good thing I have a healing machine here in the lab." he said, gesturing towards a machine shaped similar to a table, with six spherical slots in it.

"All you have to do is recall your Pokémon, and place their Poké-balls inside the machine."

Both Red and Blue proceeded to aim their starter's Poké-balls at their respective Pokémon.

"Charmander, return!"

"Squirtle, return!"

Each Poké-ball shot out a red light at each of the Pokémon. The Pokémon then disappeared, and the red light returned to the Poké-balls.

"Wow. That's so incredible!" Red shouted in amazement.

"Oh, give me a break, Red. You're telling me you've never seen a Poké-ball used before?" Blue said, laughing.

"Anyway, let's just heal our Pokémon." Red said, clearly not wanting to spend any more time on the subject.

They each set their Poké-balls in a slot in the machine. After a few moments, the machine beeped, signalling them that their Pokémon were healed. They then took their Poké-balls back.

"Alright, where were we?" Blue asked.

"You know, before you have those two try to tear each other's arms off again, you should probably go outside, where there's less valuable lab equipment to destroy." Green said, standing up from the bench where she was sitting.

"Green makes a good point. Here, come with me, I know a field just outside of town that would be perfect for a Pokémon battle." Professor Oak said, walking towards the door.

* * *

A little while later, they had reached the field that the Professor had mentioned. Green especially found the spot interesting. The grasses were tall enough to reach her thighs, and there were other, smaller plants scattered around everywhere. It was very different from her garden back home, yet it still carried a wild, untamed beauty. Bulbasaur also enjoyed the place, choosing a spot to rest in the grass, and Green sat down on a rock nearby.

Red and Blue chose the spot where the grass was the shortest to serve as their battlefield. That way, they'd have no trouble seeing their Pokémon as they battled.

"Alright then. Blue Oak, I challenge you to a battle!" Red shouted.

"You're on!" Blue yelled back.

Each of them sent out their Pokémon. Charmander and Squirtle stared each other down for a few seconds, until, though neither Red nor Blue could understand them, they began speaking to each other.

"-You're going to pay for the way you treated me earlier! I don't know what I did to you, but I don't see any reason for you to have punched me like that earlier! So now you're going down!-" Charmander shouted to Squirtle.

Squirtle just laughed. "-You'd better say your prayers, because I'm gonna kick your butt so hard, you'll end up in Johto!-" Squirtle boasted.

Charmander responded with a low growl, and its tail began to burn more viciously than before.

"Well, they look fired up! You ready, Blue?" Red asked.

"I was born ready!" Blue called back.

"Well, here goes nothing...Charmander, scratch!" Red commanded.

Those were the words Charmander had been waiting for. Charmander rushed towards Squirtle, claws ready.

"Squirtle, dodge it, and then use Tackle!" Blue called out.

Squirtle jumped out of the way before Charmander could reach it, and then Squirtle rammed it's body into Charmander. "-How do you like that?!-" Squirtle yelled, laughing as the blow hit.

"Charmander, use scratch again!" Red commanded.

Charmander attacked Squirtle again.

"Squirtle, tackle!" Blue yelled.

Green was still sitting at her rock with Bulbasaur, where Professor Oak had joined her.

"Aren't they going to use any other moves?" Green asked, watching the battle.

"These Pokémon are still young, and untrained in battle, so they still know very few moves." Professor Oak explained. "If Red and Blue train them well, they could become very powerful Pokémon."

Green nodded, having read about the Pokémon Charizard and Blastoise before. Charizard was a large reddish-orange dragon, with a flaming tail, and was Charmander's final form. Blastoise was a large blue bipedal tortoise, with cannons attached to its shell, and was Squirtle's final form. Both were considered powerful Pokémon.

* * *

The battle continued for a long time, with neither side giving an inch.

"Charmander, scratch again!" Red shouted.

"Squirtle, tackle!" Blue commanded.

Both Pokémon collided in their attacks, and then collapsed, exhausted from their fight.

"Well, I guess you could call this a draw?" Red said uncertainly.

"A draw..." Blue said under his breath.

"Neither of our Pokémon can continue battling." Red sighed.

"Alright, I'll settle for a draw...this time." Blue said. And then, he grinned. "But I've come to a decision. Starting tomorrow, Squirtle and I are going to train hard, so that next time we battle, we'll be ones that come out on top. Red Akai, I officially declare you my rival!" Blue shouted.

"And I declare you the same." Red replied, smiling as well.

Charmander and Squirtle were still lying on the ground, trying to catch their breath. "-Well, turtle, I hope you enjoyed this, because you can bet your shell that I'm not going to end up like this next time.-" Charmander said.

Squirtle just smiled. "-We'll see about that, scales.-" it said.

Charmander gave Squirtle a death glare. "-Don't **ever** call me 'scales' again. Not unless you want your face melted off.-" Charmander said threateningly.

Red and Blue both recalled their Pokémon, and Professor Oak walked towards them.

"Well done, you two. That was quite the battle. It seems your Pokémon are equals in strength." He said.

"Ha! Not for long, if I have anything to say about it!" He turned to Red. "Next time, you'd better be ready to lose!" He said, and then began running back towards Pallet Town. "Bye, Green! Bye, gramps!". He yelled back.

"He never could sit still." Professor Oak sighed. "Well, you too had better go home. I'm sure your families would love to see your new Pokémon!" He said to Red and Green.

"Of course! Bye! And thanks again for giving us these Pokémon." She said, smiling as she began walking home.

"There's no need to thank me. Honestly, watching that battle was more fun than I've had in years." He said, laughing.

"Goodbye, Professor!" Red yelled back, as he walked towards Pallet Town

* * *

As he walked home, Blue was already thinking about his (in his mind) inevitable win against Red.

 _I'm not tying_ with _you again, Red. Next time, I'm winning._

Red was having very similar thoughts as he walked back.

 _Just you wait. Next time we battle, I'm going to come out on top._

And with that began a rivalry that would last them much of their time in Kanto, forcing each one to become stronger in an attempt to defeat the other, and thus, allowing them to reach incredible heights as trainers.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand cut, and print. Another successful chapter. So, instead of going with the 'rivals ever since babies' route that the games use, I decided to have their rivalry start here, and, if I do say so myself, I think I pulled it off rather well.**

 **Also, what did you think of the pokéspeech idea? I personally love it, as it allows me to develop them more fully as characters.**

 **And a final note to all of you readers: _never_ call Charmander 'scales'.**

 **Oh, and don't worry, next chapter should be less chaotic (and longer). Unless you like chaos, in which case, maybe be worried? I don't know, I'm just gonna stop talking now.**

 **As this is my first real fanfic, reviews are appreciated, as they help me find out what I'm doing wrong, because I'm pretty clueless. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you folks next chapter!**


	3. 03: Blossoming Dreams

**A/N: Aaaaaand I'm back! So, did you miss me? This one took a bit longer. Frequent updates ftw! I feel a little overexcited right now, so you'll have to excuse me.**

 **Speaking of updates, I did redo the second chapter a while ago, because I felt like its original design did nothing to bring the story in the direction I wanted it to go. If you've already read the edited version, then don't worry about it.**

 **Also, if some of you are worried that the story won't be unique enough, then please, forget such worries. I've been closely following the game's plot for the beginning of the story, but as time goes on, I'll be introducing more variables that will likely make the plot rather different from the games. (At least, I hope.)**

 **By the way, I decided to start replaying FireRed, to help with the story design. It's basically just been me analyzing every single thing that happens in it, and then trying to think of a million different ways to work it in, or give a better explanation as to why things go the way they do.**

 **Anyway, if you remember, last chapter, Blue and Red officially declared each other rivals! So, if you remember the story of the games, you know what comes next. If not, well, why spoil the fun?!**

* * *

 **Reviewer Replies:**

 **Farla: Alright, so I'd like to respond to your first paragraph by saying that the title is already set in stone, but the description is not. In fact, now that I've got an idea as to what I'm doing with the story, I've updated the description to better reflect it. I also wanted to say that, as the games normally refer to pokémon names capitalized, I'll probably keep doing that. But, all in all, your criticisms have been very helpful, and I thank you for them. As I've said multiple times, I'm new to this, so any help is heavily appreciated.**

* * *

 **Lord, this is the worst author's note ever. I've just been all over the place. Hopefully the chapter turns out better!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Pokémon or any of it's characters. I DO own any Original Characters that I make, including a few that may or may not show up in the next chapter.**

* * *

 _As he walked home, Blue was already thinking about his (in his mind) inevitable win against Red._

 _"I'm not tying with you again, Red. Next time, I'm winning."_

 _Red was having very similar thoughts as he walked back._

 _"Just you wait. Next time we battle, I'm going to come out on top."_

 _And with that began a rivalry that would last them much of their time in Kanto, forcing each one to become stronger in an attempt to defeat the other, and thus, allowing them to reach incredible heights as trainers_.

* * *

As Green walked home, she couldn't help but be excited for tomorrow, because now that she had her Pokémon, she'd be able to head out on her own, and explore the Kanto region. Bulbasaur seemed to sense her excitement, as it looked up at her, and smiled. Green smiled back.

"I bet you like the thought of exploring just as much as I do, huh?" She said. She then looked towards the sky. "Seeing new Pokémon, new places, new people, new plants..." she sighed happily.

Bulbasaur had to admit that sounded rather nice.

"I also have other reasons for travelling. My dream is to defeat Erika, the greatest grass-type trainer in Kanto. I've looked up to her ever since I first saw her battle. I had the chance to meet her once, when my parents brought me to visit Celadon City." She turned towards Bulbasaur. "So, what about you? Do you have any dreams?" she asked.

Bulbasaur looked uncertain. He had never thought about it before. Bulbasaur had been born in captivity, and as he never had as much freedom as wild Pokémon, he didn't really have any real goals in life. He had mostly assumed that there would be no point in such thoughts, considering he would always have to be with his trainer. He had resigned to not having a dream.

"I may not know what your dream is, but I do know it can come true. You know, a dream is like a flower bud. If you don't put any effort into it, it won't bloom. But, if you keep working towards your dream, then some day, it'll blossom, no matter how long it takes!" she told him, smiling.

Bulbasaur remained silent throughout the entire trip home. Green had certainly given him much to think about.

* * *

When Red reached his home, it was already dark, mostly due to him having a little "detour" on the way back. He told his mother about his battle with Blue, and even showed her his new Pokémon. She was a little teary, thinking about how her son would be leaving soon to explore the Kanto region, even using the cliché "you've grown up so fast" line.

As Red laid in bed that night, he was thinking about the journey he was going to be leaving on the next day. But he wasn't thinking about catching Pokémon, or earning gym badges. No, the thing in his mind had to do with the real reason he wanted to leave. And that was to find his father. Red had never known his father. He grew up with only his mother as family.

Red had tried asking his mother about him before, but she would always refuse to talk about him, saying that he didn't deserve a place in Red's life.

Perhaps that was true. But even so, Red still wanted to know. And if he found out that his father was a terrible person, he'd live with it.

* * *

Green was up with the sun the next morning. After changing out of her pajamas, she immediately opened her bag, and let Bulbasaur out of his Poké-ball. Bulbasaur yawned, and looked around.

"Rise and shine!" she said, smiling.

Bulbasaur was in much less of a good mood. "-Is it really necessary to wake me up at such an infernally early hour?-" he asked, stretching.

Green looked at Bulbasaur, who was currently trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes with one of his vines.

"You might want to get used to getting up this early. Besides, we have to leave pretty early if we want to get any training done once we get to Viridian," Green said.

"-Training can go fall into the Distortion World. I'm going back to sleep.-" Bulbasaur walked over to a corner of the room, and curled back up.

"Oh, come on, Bulbasaur," she said, starting to get a little frustrated.

"-You do realize that there's a nice shiny ball you can carry me in, right? I don't have to be awake for that,-" Bulbasaur said, curling even tighter. Green simply stared, not understanding a word Bulbasaur had said.

In his groggy state, it took Bulbasaur a minute to remember that Green couldn't understand him.

"-Arceus, that's going to get old _real_ quick,-" he muttered as he got up. He then pointed at his Poké-ball.

"You want to stay in your Poké-ball?" she asked. Bulbasaur nodded furiously. "Alright then. But there's no real fun in travelling if you don't get to see anything," she said, recalling Bulbasaur.

* * *

After packing some things (including her garden spade), Green prepared to leave.

She had already said her goodbyes last night, but her parents insisted on giving her a final goodbye hug before she left.

When Green and her friends originally talked about their journey, they had decided that they would all leave Pallet Town together. So, she immediately began heading to Blue's house, being the closer of the two.

When she reached Blue's house, she felt to make sure she still had her garden spade. "Insurance," she told herself. She then knocked on the door.

When the door opened, Green had expected to see Blue. Instead, she saw a girl that looked a couple years younger than Green, she had blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey there, Yellow! Is Blue up yet?" Green asked.

Yellow was Blue's sister. Despite being two years younger than him, she was definitely more mature. She also tended to be shy and reserved.

Uhh...Green? Blue...already left," she said quietly.

Green simply stared for a couple moments. Then, she exploded.

"What?! He left us behind?! We had all agreed to go together! Did he say why he left?!" she asked.

"He said that he needed to get stronger, so he could beat Red," Yellow replied.

Green sighed. Then, she smiled. "Well, I guess I'm going to Red's house," she said.

"Wait, Green." Green turned around.

"Here," Yellow said, handing Green a yellow gem with a lightning bolt on it. "Blue has a Squirtle, right? Electric Pokémon do well against water, so you might want this. It's a thunder-stone."

"Wow, that's quite the gift. But I'm a little surprised that you're rooting for me over your own brother," she said, accepting the stone.

"I'm worried about him. He believes that he needs only himself, and rejects both me and grandpa whenever we try to do anything for him. I'm surprised he even accepted that Pokémon. I think, inside, he hates being known only as Professor Oak's grandson, so he wants to prove his own worth. But he needs to realize that he has friends and others who care about him, people he can rely on. I want you and Red to help him understand that, during this journey."

"You know, I never thought about it, but I guess it's tough being related to someone famous. Always ending up in their shadow.". Green smiled at Yellow. "Don't worry, I'll do my best to help him. After I teach him a lesson for leaving us behind, of course," she said, still smiling.

Yellow felt relieved at that. "Thank you. Well,...uhh...goodbye...I guess," she said, slowly closing the door.

"Bye, Yellow!" Green called, as she began walking down the street.

* * *

When Green arrived at Red's house, he was still asleep.

Green was currently sitting at the table with Miss Akai, drinking some tea that she had graciously offered.

Green sighed. "We were supposed to have left an hour ago. When will he get up?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Green, but I don't think he'll be awake for a while yet," Miss Akai replied.

Suddenly, Green got an idea.

"Miss Akai, I'll bet you fifty Pokédollars that I can wake him up with just one sentence," she said, grinning.

"You're on. He can sleep through anything," Miss Akai replied, laughing.

Green grinned again. She walked over to the staircase, and called. "Red, Blue's way ahead of you, and he's probably at Viridian by now!"

A few seconds passed, and the door opened, revealing a rather awake Red.

"I believe I earned that fifty Pokédollars," Green said, still grinning.

"Take it. That was impressive," Miss Akai said, handing her the money.

Red was confused about the entire situation.

"You said Blue already left? When?" he asked.

"He left before I even got to his house, so probably a couple hours ago. I've been here a while, waiting for you," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me quicker?" he asked.

"Oh, I just didn't want to interrupt your lovely Snorlax impression. You should take that on the road," she said sarcastically.

"I'll get you something to eat before you go, Red," Miss Akai said, walking over to the kitchen area.

"No thanks, I'll just get something at Viridian. I can't let Blue get ahead of me," he said, fumbling with his jacket.

"Should have thought of that before you slept in," Green said.

"See you, mom. Bye Green!" he said, running out the door.

Miss Akai shook her head. "Green, can you go with him? Make sure he doesn't get himself lost?"

"Don't worry, Miss Akai, you can count on me!" she said, saluting.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red was running towards Route One in a desperate attempt to get to Viridian.

Soon, he had made it out of Pallet Town, and into Route One, a long dirt path running through the lightly forested areas between Pallet Town and Viridian City.

Shortly after making it to the Route, Red was out of breath, and had to stop and rest.

While he was sitting down, a man approached him.

"Are you alright, young man?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need directions to Viridian," Red replied.

"Oh, it's pretty simple. Just keep following that path, and you can't go wrong," the man said. He then handed Red a strange spray bottle. "Here. I work for the Poké-mart, handing out promotional samples to young trainers like yourself," he said.

"Thanks. Uhh...what is it?" Red asked, confused.

"Heh, I guess you really are a new trainer. That's called a potion. It's a special spray-type medicine used to heal Pokémon injuries."

 _Hm. That could come in handy,_ Red thought. Suddenly, he remembered why he was running the first place.

"Excuse me, but did you see another trainer go by here? Spiky hair, probably with a Squirtle?" he asked.

"You mean Professor Oak's grandson? Yeah, he came by over an hour ago. I gave him a potion, same as you."

Red was happy to hear that he was catching up. He was also a little surprised that the man recognized Blue as Professor Oak's grandson. Then again, Professor Oak was world-famous as the authority on Pokémon, so maybe it wasn't a stretch to say that Blue was well-known as well.

Red thanked the man, and continued towards Viridian.

* * *

 **A/N: Before you all yell at me for ending the chapter so abruptly, I just want to mention that I had a lot of plans for this chapter, but I felt like it was getting too long, and I wanted to at least give you readers something. I'll just save my plans (which includes OCs) for next chapter.**

 **Oh, and for those of you wondering about Yellow, she is not based off of any manga character or anything. Yellow is just Daisy with a different name.**

 **So it seems that each one of our heroes(?) has their own reason for going on this journey. Red wants to find his absentee father, who honestly doesn't sound like a great person, but that hasn't stopped Red from wanting to know. Green wants to beat her idol and become the best grass-type trainer in Kanto. And Blue is tired of living in his grandfather's shadow, so he wants to make a real name for himself, by becoming champion of the Indigo League.**

 **Also, we learned a little more about Bulbasaur. I do plan to develop the characters of all of our trainers' Pokémon throughout the story, giving them their own backgrounds and personality.**

 **As this is my first real fanfic, reviews are appreciated, as they help me find out what I'm doing wrong, because I'm pretty clueless. (And yes, I'm going to say this every chapter.) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you folks next chapter!**


	4. 04: To Viridian!

**A/N: I'm so flippin' excited for this chapter! I've been waiting for the chance to introduce the OCs I made. The idea behind them may seem a little Farfetch'd (Pokémon pun), but it should all work out. Maybe. Dang it, E-cat! This is not the time to be doubting yourself!**

 **Also, you may or may not have noticed that I changed the title! So, as the reviewer known as Farla brought to my attention a while ago, the name Pokémon Chronicles is quite commonly used, but I didn't realize how commonly until I recently saw a new story using it. I mean, this person even used the same naming style as me, calling it: "Pokemon Chronicles: Champion Island". I...I'm not angry. The story's actually pretty good. It was just a bit of a wake-up call. Now, the title Pokémon Dimensions may not sound like it has anything to do with my story, but trust me, it will. I have this whole master plan, and that title fits it perfectly.**

* * *

 **Reviewer Replies:**

 **TheFanBroSandCo: You're right, but at the same time, releasing that was more of: "I haven't released anything for a while, so let's just try something with what I already have." I really hate long waits between updating, so I'm trying to avoid that as much as possible.**

* * *

 **Now, let us begin Chapter 4!**

 **Blake: "Aren't you forgetting the disclaimer? I'd like to avoid legal issues."**

 **What in mug's name...? I haven't even properly introduced you yet! Get back in the story, and wait your turn! ...Although...she is right.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Pokémon or any of its characters. I DO own any Original Characters that I make, including Blake and the other OCs you'll meet in this chapter.**

* * *

Green was entirely unable to catch up with Red. When she made it to Route One, a man approached her, and handed her a Potion.

"Here. I'm supposed to be handing these out as promotional items for the Poké-mart. Make sure to head over there when you get to Viridian."

"Thanks. Did you see a boy with a red hat and jacket go by here?" Green asked, hoping Red had at least made it to Route One without losing his way.

"Yeah, I gave him a Potion, same as you, and directions to Viridian. Funny thing, he asked me if Professor Oak's grandson came by here. Next thing you know, someone will come here asking about you," the man replied.

No sooner had he said that than Yellow came running up the path, ho!ding something in her arms.

She skidded to a halt when she saw Green.

"What's wrong, Yellow?" Green said, as the younger girl caught her breath.

"I forgot to give you these earlier..." she said, giving Green two long, red, rectangular objects.

"What are they?" Green asked.

"They're maps of Kanto. You might need them. Oh, and one of them is for Red," Yellow replied.

"Thanks. This will be helpful for Red, that's for sure," Green said, forgetting that Red had failed to use a map to find Professor Oak's laboratory _in his own hometown_.

"I hope so... Alright, I need to go back now. Goodbye, Green," Yellow said, beginning her walk back to Pallet.

"Bye, Yellow!" Green called.

Green then continued towards Viridian.

* * *

Red was getting closer to Viridian. He was thankful that the path was so easy to follow. He had also slowed down a bit. After all, it wouldn't do him any good if he was too tired to move when he reached Viridian, would it?

As he walked, he spotted a brown bird Pokémon resting in a tree. This was a Pidgey.

Red decided that he might as well battle it, since it would be good training for him and Charmander.

"Come on out, Charmander!" he shouted, releasing the Pokémon from its ball.

Charmander had apparently been sleeping, and it now shook itself awake.

"-Huh? What's goin' on?! Is the turtle back?-" it asked.

"We're going to battle that thing," Red said, pointing at the Pidgey.

"-You mean _I'm_ going to battle it," Charmander said. Charmander then smiled. "-That's just how I like it.-" It then called towards the Pidgey. "-Hey, you! You ready to be a roast bird?!-" Charmander yelled.

The Pidgey looked towards Charmander. "-Oh, great. Another human and its pet. Looks like I'm about to lose another battle...-" the Pidgey sighed. It then jumped down, and walked towards Charmander in resignation.

"Charmander, use scratch!" Red commanded.

Charmander rushed towards Pidgey and lunged at it with its claws. Pidgey dodged, albeit halfheartedly. It then flew above Charmander, and pecked it rather weakly a couple of times. It then landed a few feet away, apparently giving up.

Charmander noticed this and paused, confused by the bird's behavior.

"-What are you doing? Why aren't you fighting back? It ruins the whole point of battling,-" Charmander said.

Pidgey shrugged (at least, as much as a bird _can_ shrug). "-What's the point? I always lose. I'll never win anything. Might as well not delay the inevitable.-"

Charmander was quite shocked by this statement. "-That...that is the most pessimistic thing I've ever heard. You disgust me. The only way you know that you'll lose is if you give up! Now FIGHT ME!-" Charmander yelled, its patience wearing thin.

Red was simply watching, confused.

Pidgey sighed. "-Alright...-" It then attempted another halfhearted attack, this time with its talons. Charmander ducked, dodging the attack, and causing one of the bird's talons to hit the flame on Charmander's tail.

Pidgey squawked loudly. "-Nope. Nope! All self-confidence gone! Leaving now!-" it squawked as it clumsily flew away.

"-Get back here, coward!-" Charmander yelled, running after it, with Red close behind. Unfortunately for them, Pidgey had already disappeared into the distance. Charmander and Red both stopped, realizing that they had lost their quarry.

Charmander shook its head. "-I hate it when a Pokémon doesn't even have the courage to stand up for itself. It's pathetic. A battle is a way for two Pokémon to truly understand each other. To flee from one is just an insult,-" it said, still disgusted by the cowardly bird.

Red was a little disappointed at missing a chance to train his Pokémon, but he decided to continue towards Viridian.

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard the Skyship Daedalus, Elias Daybringer was planning his next course of action.

Elias was an eleven year old boy with dark blonde hair, hazel eyes and fair skin. Despite his age, he was a member of Extherius, an organization dedicated to battling powerful Pokémon that pose a threat to humanity. The group's main targets are often powerful Ghost-types, since they tend to be more malevolent then other Pokémon. Their main headquarters is a high-tech flying ship known as Skyship Daedalus.

Elias was currently thinking about the best way to proceed with Extherius' most recent project, one that meant very much to him.

He could only hope that this "Pokédex" would truly help him find what he was looking for...

* * *

 ** _One month earlier..._**

Elias was aboard the Skyship Daedalus, speaking via videophone with Professor Oak, the foremost expert on Pokémon in the world.

"...and so, of course, we've heard that you are in the process of creating a machine capable of collecting data on Pokémon on a larger scale than has ever been possible before. Is this correct?" Elias asked.

"Well, yes, that's what the Pokédex will be capable of, when it's finished." Oak replied.

"I see. We at Extherius have attempted something similar before. We'd be happy to give you what data we ended up with, so as to bring such an incredible dream closer to fruition. We, however, would like you to do something for us in return."

"Well then, what do you need?" Oak replied.

"Several months ago, Extherius discovered the existence of a powerful Ghost-type Pokémon that could threaten the entire world. Possibly even the universe. It is our job to put an end to that threat. So, with the data we send for your Pokédex, we'll also send you a module that will allow it to scan for areas of Ghost-type energy. That data will be sent to Extherius, so as to help us discover the whereabouts of this beast," Elias explained. "We'd also like you to give Pokédexes to certain promising trainers who could make use of such a tool."

"Hmm...it sounds reasonable. Alright, you have a deal," Oak replied.

Elias smiled. "Wonderful. We'll began transferring the data immediately. Extherius thanks you for your help. And, I personally thank you. But remember, you can't tell others about this threat. There are many who'd love to get their hands on such a Pokémon, people who could cause terrible destruction in our world," Elias said.

* * *

 _ **Present day:**_

Elias and the others had recently received word that the professor had finished designing the Pokédex, and that a few of the devices had already been produced.

Extherius had also marked some new trainers to receive Pokédexes. So far, they had three in Kanto, and possibly one or two in Hoenn.

A rather pale woman with dark hair and a lab coat walked towards Elias.

"Hey there, Finder," Elias said to her.

Blake Finder was the head of the research and technology division of Extherius. She tended to be rather serious, preferring not to show emotion when she finds it unnecessary. Which is most of the time.

"Daybringer. I think you should contact Professor Oak now. The longer we wait, the farther the marks get from Pallet Town," she said.

"I will. I'm still thinking of the exact wording I should use. If you word something the wrong way, things aren't going to go as well. Speaking of wording, I still want to know why you insist that we use our codenames even while on the Daedalus. I don't really see the point," he said. Blake did not answer. "Alright, I'll get in touch with him now," Elias said, facing the videophone.

He then sent a call. Soon, Professor Oak's face appeared on the screen.

"Ah, it's the young man from Extherius. I'm happy to say that I've finally finished the Pokédex. I've even had a few made up already," Professor Oak said.

"Yes, that's actually why we've contacted you. I'm assuming you know Red Akai and Green Hanaru?" Elias asked.

"Why, yes. I recently gave them their first Pokémon, along with my grandson, Blue. They left for Viridian City a little while ago."

"We'd like you to give them Pokédexes. Since they are new trainers, going out to explore an entire region, they could easily collect much data during their travels," Elias explained.

"That's true. They're likely to encounter many different Pokémon on this journey. Alright then. I'll call them back here, and give them each a Pokédex."

"Excellent. I'm glad you agree."

* * *

Meanwhile, Red had finally made it to Viridian City, and had gone inside the Pokémon Center.

Pokémon Centers are useful places for Pokémon Trainers to visit, providing services such as free healing for one's Pokémon via healing machines, cafe areas for trainers to eat, as well as rooms for the night.

He had decided to get something to eat, as he hadn't eaten anything yet.

As he walked into the cafe, he saw Blue sitting at a table. Blue then noticed him.

"Well, you took a long time. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever show up. Let me guess, you got lost, didn't you?" Blue mocked.

"I didn't get lost!" Red defended himself. He realized those words sounded almost foreign in his mouth.

Suddenly, a voice a couple of tables over spoke up. "You might not have gotten lost, but you really don't know any of the shortcuts. I was actually able to get here ahead of you, despite you running like a maniac."

Red looked towards the speaker, and saw that it was Green.

"Hey there, Green," was all he could say.

"Heh, hey. Do you want to apologize to me for running off like that?" Green asked.

"Maybe later. There's something else I need to do," Red said. He then turned towards Blue. "So, you up for a rematch?" he asked.

"Ha, I bet that Charmander of yours is still as weak as it was when you left Pallet. Squirtle, on the other hand, has already gotten a lot stronger," Blue said.

Green then spoke up. "And also, I think you're forgetting something," she said.

Red simply stared, confused.

Green groaned. "Remember, you promised that you'd battle me next?" Green asked.

"Yeah, you can go battle Green. I'd hate for you to lose to me so early on." Blue said.

As Red was about to respond, a growling sound emanated from his stomach.

"Uh, can we save this for after lunch? I haven't eaten all day..." Red moaned.

"Honestly, though, your mom did offer you food before you left. So, then, it's decided. After lunch, you're gonna have to face me," Green declared.

Red smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so that took FOREVER to write. I had actually planned this to be longer, but with the amount of time it was taking, I decided to cut it short. That way, I could at least give you folks _something._**

 **Anyway, what do you think of Extherius? If you're entirely confused as to what that's all about, don't worry. It'll all be explained as time goes on. There's actually still another important member of them that I didn't introduce yet. Oh well. More to look forward to. I do want to mention that a _lot_ of the series' plot will center around Extherius. Mostly Elias. And when I say "the series", I mean Pokémon Dimensions as a whole, not just this story. As I've said before, I have many things already planned out for this series.**

 **Also, what did you think of that pessimistic Pidgey? I created that entirely on a whim, and I rather like how it turned out, so I get the feeling we'll be seeing him again.**

 **And, of course, we can't forget the upcoming battle between Red and Green. Wait, have Bulbasaur and Charmander learned any new moves? ...Looks like I'll have to find a way to make that more interesting. But I'll worry about that next chapter.**

 **As this is my first real fanfic, reviews are appreciated, as they help me find out what I'm doing wrong, because I'm pretty clueless. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you folks next chapter!**


	5. 05: Unconfirmed Revelations

**A/N: Guess what, everyone? It's** **Pokémon Day! *Sets off party popper*. So, here is a present (I guess) for you on this day!**

 **I think I succeeded in actually keeping things interesting in this chapter. Yay for me.**

 **By the way, I don't I completely mentioned this, but both Pallet and Viridian, as well as other locations, are of a more realistic size than they are in the games. I'm assuming everyone already guessed that, but it never hurts to actually say it.**

 **Also, I'd say I made the distance between Pallet and Viridian a good (3? 4? 5?) miles away from each other. That was vague, and there was no real point to saying it. But I did, so there.**

* * *

 **Reviewer Replies:**

 **...Nobody. I'm all alone. Okay, that was melodramatic. But, seriously, if you enjoy the story, I'd love it if you left a review! I enjoy both reading them and responding to them. Just letting you know.**

* * *

 **And now, it's time to start the chap-**

 **Daniel: "Don't forget the disclaimer!"**

 **-ter. I think I feel a pattern forming...**

 **(Edit: 2 minutes after publishing: I did forget the disclaimer!)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to Pokémon or any of it's characters. I DO own any Original Characters that I make, which at the moment means everyone in Extherius.**

* * *

 _"Remember, you promised that you'd battle me next?" Green asked._

 _"Yeah, you can go battle Green. I'd hate for you to lose to me so early on." Blue said._

 _As Red was about to respond, a growling sound emanated from his stomach._

 _"Uh, can we save this for after lunch? I haven't eaten all day..." Red moaned._

 _"Honestly, though, your mom did offer you food before you left. So, then, it's decided. After lunch, you're gonna have to face me," Green declared._

 _Red smiled. "Sounds like a plan."_

* * *

After lunch, Red and Green met in a park in Viridian, where they were to do their first battle with each other. A small group of people watched as these two trainers prepared to face off.

Blue, however, was not among them, having gone to battle other Pokémon back on Route 1.

Red and Green took their positions on opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Alright then. Green Hanaru, I challenge you to a battle!" Red shouted.

Green smiled. "And I accept," she replied.

They both prepared their Poké-balls.

"Come on out, Bulbasaur!"

"Let's go, Charmander!"

Both Pokémon were released onto the battlefield.

Charmander and Bulbasaur now stared each other down on the field.

"-Now here's something I can enjoy. Hey, Bulbasaur, I never expected to be battling _you!_ -" Charmander said. "-If I remember right, back when we lived on Four Island, you were always the cowardly one. You hated battles!-"

"-Me? Cowardly? That's not how I remember it. I remember always having to run between you and Squirtle to stop your constant fighting. To be honest, that took some courage,-" Bulbasaur replied.

"-Heh, that almost sounded like a compliment.-"

Bulbasaur simply shook his head. "-Now, prepare yourself.-"

"Hey, Green, you ready?" Red called.

"I'm ready to win," she said back. "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

Bulbasaur ran towards Charmander.

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

As Bulbasaur collided into Charmander, Charmander returned the attack by scratching Bulbasaur's cheek, causing him to yell.

"Tackle again!"

Bulbasaur rammed Charmander again, and this time, the attack was powerful enough to knock Charmander to the ground.

"-Now, that's more like it,-" Charmander said. "-But you know something? All those fights with Squirtle did something for me. They gave me lots of...practice!-"

"Scratch!"

Charmander was already attacking by the time the command had been issued.

* * *

"Excadrill, use Zen Headbutt!"

A man was standing outside of a house, with a woman watching close by.

The man's Pokémon, a large, black bipedal mole with drill shaped claws, battled a Gastly, a Ghost-type Pokémon mostly made up of gasses, with a terrifying face in the middle.

The man's Pokémon, Excadrill, headbutted the Gastly, knocking it backwards.

The Gastly then emitted a dark aura, which headed straight for Excadrill.

"It's a Night Shade! Dodge it!"

Excadrill quickly jumped out of the aura's way, and it dissipated.

"Alright, Excadrill, one more hit should do it. Use Dig!" the man shouted.

Excadrill burrowed underground, and then resurfaced near Gastly, and jumped towards it. However, it missed, and Excadrill barely avoided landing on its head as it came down.

The man was confused at first, until he remembered something.

"Of course, Gastly has Levitate! It can't be hit by Ground moves," the man remembered. He could almost hear Blake scolding him for his mistake.

This man, Daniel, was one of Extherius' best field agents. He was more often referred to by his codename, Rover, which most in Extherius shortened to simply "Rove". He was broad-shouldered and muscular, and had brown hair and eyes. Daniel tended not to be very intellectual, preferring to let that sort, but he was good at handling difficult situations, as well as being a rather good trainer. Most of the time.

He was currently helping remove a Gastly that had invaded the home of the lady who was currently watching the battle. Other than that screw-up a little bit ago, things were going rather well.

The Gastly attempted another Night Shade attack, this one hitting its target. Excadrill was pushed back a little, but still had fight left.

"Alright, this should finish it! Zen Headbutt!"

Excadrill headbutted the Gastly again, and it fell to the ground, defeated.

"Great job, Excadrill!" Daniel cheered. He looked at the Gastly. "Now, you, you need to leave and not return, or it'll be worse next time."

The Gastly seemed to take his advice, as it got up and floated away. "-You haven't seen the last of me,-" it said as it left.

"-Hmph. Ghosts,-" Excadrill said, shaking his head.

Daniel turned to the woman. "Alright, it looks like that's been taken care of. But I'd suggest you get a Pokémon of your own, in case something like this happens again."

"I'll think about it. And, thank you so much," she replied, going back inside her home.

Daniel sighed. Many Pokémon seemed to be getting agitated by something, and a large amount of them seemed to be coming from Mt. Moon. He wondered what in those caves could be stirring up those Pokémon.

* * *

Bulbasaur collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"Looks like we won. That was a fun battle, though," Red said.

"-You bet it was fun!-" Charmander said. It turned towards Bulbasaur. "-No hard feelings, eh?-" it asked, extending its hand.

Bulbasaur reached out a vine, and they shook hands(?).

"-It was interesting for my first real battle. I actually enjoyed it, despite the fact that I lost,-" Bulbasaur replied.

"Yeah, it was fun. We need to do this again sometime," Green replied.

"Well done, there. Of course, at this point, you two are both out of my league," a voice said.

Red looked over to see Blue coming towards them.

"I mean, my Pokémon did already learn another move. As far as I can, you two still haven't done any real training," Blue said.

"Did you just come here to brag, or is there an actual point coming our way soon?" Green asked, annoyed by Blue's arrogance.

"Gramps called. He said he had something important to give us."

"Really? What is it?" Red asked.

"Dunno, all he said was that it was important," Blue replied.

"Well, I know the professor wouldn't call us back for nothing, so I guess we should go see what he has for us," Green said.

"Okay, but first, I want to go to the Poké-mart and see if I can get some Poké-balls," Red said.

"I'll go with you. Don't want you getting yourself lost again, after all," Green said.

"Well, I'll just get a headstart. Not that I need it," Blue said, walking towards Route 1.

"I didn't get lost on the way to Viridian," Red defended himself. He didn't appreciate being escorted like a child, no matter how helpful it would be.

"That was a rare case. And it still took you forever. And besides, I need to get some Poké-balls myself," Green replied. "Oh, and all this talk of getting lost reminds me, Yellow wanted me to give you this," Green said, handing Red one of the maps Yellow had given her.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Red said, taking the map.

"Don't thank me, thank Yellow. Now let's go."

They then headed towards the Poké-mart.

* * *

Elias looked out a window of the Daedalus, simply watching the clouds. Standing next to him was a brown, bipedal, shellfish-like creature, with two long claws for arms. This was a Kabutops, a Pokémon thought by many to be extinct. This Kabutops had a stronger bond with Elias than any other Pokémon, and they were even able to communicate. This is because Kabutops essentially raised Elias. They were the greatest of friends.

No, perhaps not the greatest. For there was one who was an even greater friend to Elias. One he was separated from.

Tears started to flow from Elias' eyes as he thought about her, his true greatest friend, who had been taken from him. Kabutops noticed this.

"-Are you alright, Elias?-" she asked.

Elias wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm fine. Don't worry," Elias replied, attempting to reassure her.

He had to be strong. He had to complete his mission. And only then, after he had completed his task, would he be able to see his friend again. So, he had to keep going. For her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we just sold out of Poké-balls," the Poké-mart clerk said.

Both Red and Green groaned.

The man studied them closely for a few seconds.

"You two are from Pallet Town, right? You know Professor Oak?" he asked.

"How did you know that?" Red asked.

The clerk grinned. "Didn't you know? I'm a psychic."

Red stared.

Green's reaction was quite different. "You're a psychic? Nice to meet you. I'm a sceptic."

"Alright, calm down, it was only a joke," the clerk said. "Anyway, the professor said you might show up here. His package came in, and our deliveryman is out sick right now, so could I get you to take it to him?" the clerk asked.

"Sure, we're already headed back that way, after all," Green replied.

The man handed Green a small parcel.

"Thanks. And hopefully we'll have restocked when you come back," the clerk said.

* * *

As Red was walking down Viridian's streets with Green, he noticed an old man stumbling and staggering around near one of the houses. Then, the man began walking towards them.

"You there! You're Razzo's boy, ain't ya?" the man said in a slurred voice. "You tell that pa of yers that the next time I see...the next time...oooohhhh..." The man then fell over, passed out.

As both Red and Green were wondering what to do about it, a young woman ran up to them.

"Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Us?" Red asked.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about him?" Green asked.

The woman looked over at the old man, and then back at them.

"Oh, don't worry, grandpa's just...not feeling well," the woman worded carefully. "He'll be fine after a while."

"By the way, do you know who that 'Razzo' he was talking about is?" Red asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Could be someone he knew a long time ago. Or it could just be nonsense," the woman replied.

"Because he's 'not well'," Green added.

"Alright, I'll see if I can get him back to the house. I'm sorry if he bothered you at all."

"No, it's okay. Good luck," Green said, as they walked away.

"I still wonder what he was talking about..." Red sighed.

"Hey, like she said, it was probably just nonsense," Green said.

"But what if it wasn't? That man might know my father," Red replied.

Green looked back at the woman, who was currently struggling to get her grandfather back to their house. "Well, you're definitely not getting anything out of him right now."

* * *

Red's trip back to Pallet was uneventful, and also rather short, thanks to Green's shortcut. During most of the trip, Red's mind was focused on what he had heard from the old man. Was this "Razzo" Red's father? Did this old man know him? Red decided that he'd ask him when they returned to Viridian.

As they entered the lab back at Pallet, Professor Oak was waiting for them.

"Ah, there you are. How are things going on your journey so far?" he asked.

"We were only here yesterday, professor," Green replied.

"True, but a lot can happen in one day."

Just then, the door opened again, and Blue walked in.

"Okay, gramps, why..." He trailed off when he saw Red and Green. "Wait a minute, how'd you two get here before me?" he asked.

"Am I really the only one who knows this shortcut?" Green asked, laughing a little.

"Anyway, gramps, why'd you call me here?" Blue asked.

"Oh, so impatient, as always. Allow me to explain. It's always been my dream to create an encyclopedia on all Pokémon in the world. And now, that just might be possible." Professor Oak walked over to a desk where three strange red devices sat. "Today, I completed my invention, the Pokédex. This incredible device allows you to record data on any Pokémon you find, although obtaining the full data requires you to have caught the Pokémon. Anyway, to the point. I want you three to have these Pokédexes, and to use them to record data on the Pokémon you find in your journey."

The professor gave them their Pokédexes, as well as five Poké-balls each.

"Wow, thanks, professor," Red said.

"Thank you," Green said.

"I hope you'll use these as much as possible. This is an important undertaking that will go down in history," Professor Oak said.

"You can count on us, professor!" Green replied.

* * *

Elias stood in an ancient ruin. As he turned around, he saw a girl with purple hair, which floated about strangely.

He tried calling out to her, but no noise came from his throat. Then, he saw a portal open behind her. Elias began running towards her, trying to save her. He wasn't going to let her be taken again.

Then, the portal sucked the girl in, and closed just as he reached it. He tried to scream, cry and call for her at the same time, but no sound came.

Then, suddenly, he was floating in a void, and a gigantic dark shadow with red eyes stared him in the face.

"SHE IS MINE! YOU SHALL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!"

* * *

"Amarynth!" he screamed, as he awoke. He was drenched in sweat from his nightmare.

He took an amulet from the end table near his bed, and stared at it for a while, crying softly to himself.

This amulet, which was an irregular bronze-colored stone on a simple silver chain, was the last thing he had of her. His greatest friend.

Amarynth Girat.

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaand cut, print, that's a wrap! A lot happened in this chapter. A lot. One of the things that's quite clear is that Elias has definitely been through a lot. We'll see more of that later on.**

 **Also, they finally got their Pokédexes! Fifth chapter. Why did that take so long? Don't worry, the story should be moving at a somewhat faster pace from here on out. I guess that means next chapter we'll (I mean they'll) be going to Viridian Forest. Red, inside a natural maze. This'll be fun.**

 **And now, back to my preparations!**

 **Balloons? Check.**

 **My Pokémon Moon? Check.**

 **Mesaze Pokémon Master on loop? Check.**

 **Level 100 party hat-wearing Hydreigon? ...Uh-oh. I forgot the Hydreigon! How am I supposed to celebrate without a massively destructive Pokémon?! Be right back! *Door slams.***

 **As this is my first real fanfic, reviews are appreciated, as they help me find out what I'm doing wrong, because I'm pretty clueless. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you folks next chapter!**


End file.
